Gears of Love
by Unstopable.Incredible.Clover
Summary: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are all a band rogue spies; they all went off the map after a very… compromising… mission to the main branch of Itex. Now, since they are a little closer to Itex than planned, they get to outrun Itex and every international authority! FAX and NIGGY!
1. Chapter 1

Gears of Love

Summary: Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are all a band rogue spies; they all went off the map after a very… compromising… mission to the main branch of Itex. Now, since they are a little closer to Itex than planned, they get to outrun Itex and every international authority! FAX and NIGGY!

Disclaimer: I don't own any MR characters or the plot!

**Prologue**

**MAX POV**

"Hey you! Get back here!" I was running as fast as I could. All I could think about was seeing my family again and getting back home. I turned down a hallway, realizing in was lit with natural light. There's a door! It was unlocked, and their all missing their shots. Anyone else wonder why bad guys suck at shooting? As I open my new, very (I'm talking less than 4 days) new wings are pushed open for the only second time. It doesn't feel any better the second time. But, I try not to think about the searing pain coursing through my old and newly acquired appendages as I fly for mine and my family's lives, to my home.

_**~Time Skip~**_

I was heating up some desert rat, that would go nicely with my protein bar and twizzlers. I looked over to my back of spare equipment that I had stashed in the emergency safe house. Then I noticed that the tree wasn't that dark before. Someone is standing there; I slowly turn around and pretend to be missing something. I get into my bag for my throwing knives, I would get my gun but it's hard to be inconspicuous when I can feel myself being watched from all angles. I stand up to tend to my dinner, when I hear whispering coming from my left opposite of the strangely darkened tree. _Whoever they are, they should know not to talk during observation as it tips the subject off_. I heard something move, I stood up quickly as to hopefully catch my attacker off guard.

"Max? Hold it!" the speaker calls everyone off and shines some light on their faces, I see that it's Fang, my partner in operative work!

"Fang?" I turn around to see everyone, "Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy?" I can't believe it my family is here! "I thought you all were still at Itex, in The School."

"We were but we were told that you died so we were trying to escape to signal everyone at the Agency that Itex was really dangerous." Iggy, our lead weapons expert said. He looked pretty surprised. Come to think of it, all of them looked a little shaken up about the whole thing.

"Are you guys ok? I heard about you guys escaping and wanted to go with you." I was excited but, also a little confused. I decided I would be honest with them; they are my family after all. "I was actually mad that you would leave me here, when I found you I was going to have a little discussion with you but, I guess now since I know the whole story, I won't" I admitted.

"Gee… thanks" Fang said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"I know right?! Thanks a whole bunch Max! We were all so depressed! Especially Fang , he was all silent. We all thought he had gone mute. But, he spoke up enough to keep us together! Gazzy and Angel though, they were _the worst, _they were crying for two wholes days straight. We almost went a got them an IV drip 'cause they were sooo dehydrated! I mean, Gazzy didn't even fart, at all it was sooo weird! Especially Angel sh-mmpsh" I put my hand over her mouth. I was glad that Nudge was okay but, really? Ladies and Gentlemen… the Nudge Channel!

"'_I know right!' _my ears they're bleeding!" Iggy proclaimed dramatically falling to the ground in rehearsed agony. Nudge came up to him a slapped him, hard. "What was that for?" Iggy yelled, now in real agony.

"You jerk! Did you see anyone else speaking up to inform Max of the happenings?" Nudge being as riled up as she was, slapped him again, harder. Iggy groaned slumping over, that's what happens when you're stuck behind metal firing machines all day, you're just not tough enough.

"You should have just skipped to the most important part!" Angel countered; she always took the winning side.

"Oh yeah… where's the paperwork? And the Pictures? Are you sure?" Everyone was murmuring around me about some issue. It was REALLY annoying. Tip #1: I hate being out of the loop.

"GUYS!" I yelled. "Tell me what's going on!" They all look like they were caught destroying their mothers' favorite vase. When no one spoke up I said, "You know how much I hate being out of the loop!" with an obvious underlying threat.

"Max… the agency betrayed us" Gazzy said with a grim look on his usually bright face.

"What?! They wouldn't do that we have been working for them for 10 years!" I yelled the last part. Why would they think that?

"Max look!" I took the documents Angel gave me and instantly pinched myself, hoping it was all a dream. "They sold us to Itex! They were working with them the whole time! Itex wanted to take kids that weren't going to show up on missing person lists. Itex made a branch of international intelligence to track their test subjects, until it was time to pounce. They were never our family." I sat down on a log. I was shocked that base operation center was our home for ten years; since I was seven I have lived there, trained there, and even met the people I loved there. How could this have happened?

"What are we going to do now Max?" Gazzy asked the most innocent of us all. We're not all that innocent since a pyrotechnics expert is our most innocent member.

"I don't know Gaz, I just don't know." I replied still letting the new information sink in.

"Why don't we all sleep and we can talk about it in the morning." Fang suggested. I shot him a grateful look, while everyone went to get their blankets. He came over and gave me a hug. I was surprised, considering he had only hugged each of us once, when we were all shot during an op. As I laid down to sleep I thought about what would happen. We would now have an international intelligence agency after us as well as crazy, nowhere-near-ethical scientists. I sighed and closed my eyes._ What are we going to do now?_

**So, this is my first story. It is loosely based off of Burn Notice; I was watching it last night when the idea came to me. I know I didn't explain much in the first chapter but more info one everyone in the flock and the Agency background is coming soon. **

**P.S. Flames are accepted but, let's aim for constructive criticism! **

**Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**MAX POV**

I just realized that I never introduced myself. I am Maximum Ride, leader of the Flock. Our Agency was unfortunately run by our biggest enemy, unknown to me. And you know how much I hate not knowing things! Anyway, I am the leader which means I am in charge of planning the ops and running them. I will now introduce you to my flock.

Fang, he is a spy. He has always been able to… well, spy on people but, ever since Itex captured us he has been a little too invisible for everyone's liking. He doesn't talk much (opposite of Nudge), and he enjoys practicing his hand to hand combat, and is not a weapons person. (I make him carry one anyway. Leader Props!)

Iggy, he is our lead weapons expert. He knows everything there is to know about weapons. He used to be really and I mean really, into pyrotechnics. But, he has upgraded to "big boy" toys (His words not mine) and left Gazzy to explode thing on his own (which he does…a lot). He is like a brother to me, and no offense to anyone but, siblings can be annoying as all get out. He enjoys making sexist jokes and is the most immature even at 17, which are also mine and Fang's ages.

Nudge, is our intelligence person. She can hack anything, seeing as how they got those documents (see chapter 1). She loves to talk, shop, and is the winner for most complaint letters to the Agency about the uniforms. She gets all the information on our ops for me and she also loves to change topics quickly. She could probably be the world's fastest subject changer, seriously. I've tried to get her to stop talking because it really doesn't help the surprise attacks when they can hear her from a mile away. But, She is the most fashionable 15-year-old I know. (I only know one.)

Gazzy, he's the most innocent and curious one of the group. He's the one that you tell not to touch something and then as soon as you turn your back he's all over it. Gazzy loves bombs; he can make both kinds (natural and artificial). He has seen the least amount of horrors of the world out of all of us. The bombings some enemies faced rivaled the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings of WWII. He is thirteen and by far the youngest- and best- pyrotechnic.

Angel, a little 11-year-old with the most personalities I have ever seen. She can impersonate any person in the world, and is our inside information person. Her childhood innocence ended long ago, ever since that dirty old smuggler decided to give her a crash course in his dirty thoughts. Boy, those were some interesting debriefings!

~Back to the story~

I woke up on my very hard pillow. I glanced up to see Fang and then realized I was wearing his shirt and blushed. I heard him wake up and silently asked him _what's with the shirt?_

"You were shivering" Fang murmurs, getting up to start breakfast, leaving me looking like a red tomato. I look around and notice that everyone is still sleeping. Silently thanking the heavens that no one witnessed that embarrassing scene. As I was watching Fang I took a genuine interest in just how hard/toned my pillow really was. "Enjoying the view?" Fang says, giving me his signature smirk. It annoys me; I mean would it kill him to show a little emotion? I take off his shirt and hand it back to him.

"It's nothing special" I say avoiding his laser sharp gaze. When I look up Fang instantly notices how embarrassed I am and once again his lovely smirk appears on his sexy olive toned face…wait what?! I did not just say that! Ignore the last two sentences, and let's carry on with our story.

Moving on…

"Morning Max" Gazzy says, sleep still evident in his eyes. He walks to the stream and splashes some water on his face. Fang goes to hand him his breakfast and I watch him or more specifically his backside. Darn, I really need to get these hormones under control, _what is with me today?!_ Fang hands me my breakfast and goes to wake up Nudge and Iggy who are sleeping surprisingly close together. When Fang rouses them they look at each other and blush at their close proximity. Fang tells them to get breakfast and is about to get Angel when she screams.

"Ahh! Stop it!" Angel squirming and looks as if she is in pain. I run to Angel, seeing as she is still sleeping, trying to comfort my baby.

"Angel it's okay! No one is going to hurt you. You are okay." I tell her. She suddenly snaps her eyes open and a look of relief passes over her young face. She calms down and stands up to get breakfast while everyone else goes back to eating. I see something out of the corner of my eye. And, quicky turn that way to investigate. Ten year in a spy agency has let me know to never ever disregard something as nothing. Out here, especially now when the Agency is hunting us, any small slip up could cost us our lives. I hear voices and quickly signal for everyone to quiet down. I pick up my bag and the flock follows my lead.

"Up and Away" I call out. My flock instantly takes off. Unfortunately, the search team also heard me so they come running and start shooting at us.

"Max help!" Gazzy's leg is hit! I swoop down to get him. And soon we are far enough away that the shooting stops. When land about two hours later Gazzy's leg is still bleeding a little and I couldn't hold him much longer. We passed over a hospital and I landed, tucking my wings in. The rest of the flock follows my lead.

"Max what are you doing?!" Fang yells. "They can find us even easier and it will be even harder to leave a hospital quickly enough!"

"Are you a doctor? Can you remove a bullet?" Fang shakes his head no. "Well, then Gazzy is still losing blood, so why not take to someone who can" And with that I barge into the Hospital and call for assistance.

~Time Skip~

"Charles should be fine and awake in about an hour, Chelsea." I smile at the nurse and thank her as she goes to answer the phone. The flock is already inside Gazzy's room, waiting for him to wake up. I just spent 30 minutes filling out paperwork with fake information that will be useless. But, it keeps us from drawing attention to ourselves, so it was worth it. I sit down next to Fang and sigh, worn out.

"Go to sleep, Max" Fang whispers. I lay my head on his shoulder thinking about our next move now that they found us again. I yawn loudly; I guess maybe a nap would do us all good. As we all –except Fang, he's on watch- drift off I look around at my disheveled and exhausted flock. One thing's for sure, _they're going to regret ever messing with my family_.

**So I tried to add more detail in this chapter. Tell me what you think!**

**Read & Review**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**MAX POV**

I woke up to a nasty antiseptic smell that sent involuntary shivers down my spine. Also, effectively causing Fang to wake up; who was supposed to be on watch. "What happened to 'I'll take watch'?" I asked Fang, anger and disappointment evident in my voice.

"Gazzy said he would take watch and I was tired." I slapped him, waking everyone up with a start.

"You left an injured person, on pain medication to take guard. Are you an idiot?! Just because we don't have Jeb monitoring us anymore doesn't give you the excuse to totally abandon all logical thoughts!" I also slapped him again while I was in the moment. It was quiet for a moment; it wasn't often that I would lose my cool. Nonetheless, we all stood up abruptly when there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me, but I'm Doctor Lee and I am pleased to say that Gazzy is healing quickly. He will be able to leave in about a week." The doctor says. He looks familiar to me but I can't quite place it. I nod and thank him, eager for him to leave, I don't know where I know him from but, he is making me uncomfortable. He seems to get the massage and smiles at us before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"Alright guys we have to leave tonight it's not safe to stay here anymore. And plus, I don't know about you but, this place reminds me a little too much of the School." Everyone nodded in agreement and Gazzy stood up from his bed with some help from Iggy. While everyone was packing up their minimal belongings and getting ready to go, I sat down on the chair contemplating our next move.

"You okay?" Fang asks. I nod yes, and he starts packing up both of our things. My thoughts turn to the school, and I am trying to block out memories, when I realize something.

"Guys we need to leave now! Out the window go!" Everyone scrambles to leave; I lock the door and see Dr. Lee jiggling the door knob calling for security. Now I know where I recognized him from, he was my doctor… at the School. The last thing I saw was an eraser busting the door open before the hospital was too far away to make out anything.

~Time Skip~

"Max I'm tired" Angel said. She had been drifting a lot and now she was starting to descend at a quick pace. I swooped down to get her so we could keep flying at a good pace. We needed to get as far away from these goons as possible.

Everyone was fine for a few hours until I noticed that we all seemed a little slower. "Alright guys it's time to land, let's go to that fast food restaurant a get some chow." Everyone aimed that direction and when we landed I woke up Angel so we could plan. Some people might look down on me for what I'm about to attempt, but it's necessary. "Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Iggy get a table in the park next this restaurant while Fang and I grab some food." After they left Fang turned to my confusion on his face; well not really but, I have always been able to read him a little better than the average person.

"Max, in case you've forgotten we can't exactly use the Max Ride card right now, or ever again." Yeah I can get Fang to talk more than any of y'all. We have always shared a special bond… excuse the hallmark moment there; I'm spending way too much time with Nudge. Anyway yeah Fang was confused and I almost didn't want to admit what I had planned on doing because I was worried about what he would think of me (again I question the amount of hormones in my body). But, I needed him to complete my plan.

"I was planning on doing something a little more dangerous than using a tracked credit card." I admitted refusing to watch as he pieced together the situation and yelled at me; as he no doubt would. He sighed and grabbed my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"Look, I'm not saying that we should make a habit of doing this but for right now, I will help you." I was beyond shocked. I swore he was going to think of something else, he would always be the one to defy me when we worked for the Agency. He stared at me, probably trying to figure out my shocked expression, when he tucked a piece of hair back behind my ear from where it had fallen from my pony tail. We were like that staring at each other until the back door of the restaurant was opened and someone stepped out. Both of our heads snapped right to the door. The trash guy let the door close behind him without a second glance, which made us both remember one thing Jeb, our old trainer back at the Agency would say, _unlocked doors are the best keys you'll ever find_.

As soon as the trash guy went back inside the kitchen we snuck around to the door the make a plan. "Okay I say you grab the food, while I try to keep people from seeing you." Now you might wonder why I wasn't just going to distract people. Well, Fang needs to sneak around if everyone is looking right at the place he just came from there going to see him, he's not that invisible. And I will be playing the part of his supervisor in this small but crucial mission to save our starving stomachs. Anyway, to sum it up, this isn't the movies; it takes a lot more than a dude pretending to be drunk to create an effective distraction.

Fang readied himself after a noise in the opposite direction of the door was made. Perfect opening, I nodded at Fang and he went in as stealthily as a mouse. Don't you just love how some things are just so convenient? As Fang was navigating his way to the 'ready to be served' area of the kitchen I saw a man headed for the table Fang was under, I made a slight knocking sound on one of the other tables closest to me. The man turned only for a second but, that was all Fang needed to make it to the order out station. Success! I yelled in my head, as Fang proceeded to take things from behind the serving thing and stuff them in his bag. As he moved away I was watching closely, I felt like an overprotective mother, it was… weird.

Eventually Fang made his way over to where I was standing and we left silently; leaving the restaurant to deal with its own mysterious disappearing food problems. As we were walking towards the rest of the flock I noticed that Gazzy looked kind of weirded out and, Angel looked so happy, but quickly masked it in order to not look suspicious… too late. And both Nudge and Iggy were sitting on the same side of the bench with bright blushes covering their faces.

"Bon Appetite guys" I said as Fang unloaded the food onto the table. Soon everyone was back to normal, stuffing their faces full of greasy, fattening food; except for the occasional awkward glances between Nudge and Iggy. _What had happened while we were gone?_

**It was sort of a filler chapter (oops?). Anyway Nudge and Iggy's point of view in the next chapter of what happened while Max and Fang were away. And as always I ask you too…**

**Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Chapter 4**

**Nudge POV**

"Gazzy, Angel, Nudge and Iggy, go get us a table in the park, next to this restaurant while Fang and I grab some food." Max instructs us. We leave her and start to go on our way to the central park looking place. It's like where the perfect family on the car commercials would go and spend a nice time sitting and laughing during their picnic and talk about everything. Especially when they have a dog, I love dogs! They're so fluffy and cute and protective and awesome! And-

"Nudge!" Angel yells into my ear, right as I bumped into something, something hard and woody. I peel myself off of the tree and walked over to the picnic table where Angel just sat down after yelling my name and invading my personal space. Iggy and Gazzy were on the ground laughing their butts off while I checked myself for splinters. Aww… my sweater ripped and it was new off the Kate Spade line too.

"You...just...ran right...into…the tree" Iggy says between laughs. I, being the proper lady I am. Walk up to him and punched him in the face and proceed to stalk away to find a bathroom. And to think I actually liked that butthole!

**Angel POV**

After Nudge ran away looking like she was going to cry, I turned to Iggy. And promptly began to slap him multiple times.

"You jerk! How could you say that? You are so inconsiderate! I can't even believe that Nudge has a crush on you. Because God only knows how she can handle it." I stop when I realize what I just said.

"Nudge likes me?" Iggy says with a mix of a surprised and a pleased look on his pale as a vampire face. I was about to try to back track and then I realized that I could use the guilt trip.

"Well she did until you freaking insulted her in front of us. You know she wouldn't normally care except for the fact that she freaking like likes you!" I scream at him. People are starting to look, better tone down the anger or Max is going to be super mad. He turns and walks toward the way that Nudge went.

"Where do you think you are going mister? Just because you can't take the truth doesn't give you have the right to just walk away." I call after him. I swear he is being every more insulting and annoying than usual.

"Going to fix the only relationship I've ever wanted!" He calls out. At first I didn't think I heard him right, but then I realize that he is going to try and that he does care about her. I smile, _it is okay Nudge, it is all going to be okay_.

**Nudge POV**

I was standing in the park bathroom, which by the way looked like crap. I was attempting to pull all the leaves out of my hair. It just had to be autumn , the season when all the leaves fall all over me, just because I ran into a tree! Ugh, I even rant to myself in my head. Maybe Iggy's right, I am weird.

"Nudge!" I hear Iggy calling my name.

"In here" I call back to him; stepping out from the bathroom, still not so happy to see him. Relief floods his beautiful features and he runs towards me and lifts me off my feet.

"I'm so sorry that I said that stuff about you and made fun of you please forgive me!" He pleads. He just hugs me and I stand there frozen like WTH?

I pull away and look up at him. "What's gotten into you today?" I am truly curious about this.

"Angel said that you really liked me and I really like you too and I just can't hold it in! I feel so stupid like you must feel when you can't stop speaking." Iggy rants. I almost laugh. Then I realize what he said and slap him.

"I can't believe I almost forgave you, you asshole" **(A/N: Don't usually cuss, but she's in the moment.) **I yell and run away again (I'm doing that a lot today, oh well good for the endurance) toward Angel and Gazzy.

Iggy runs after me yelling, "Nudge I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, please forgive me!" We are back at the picnic table now and Angel is watching us with great interest.

"You just won't change! No matter what you say, all you ever do is laugh at me, I hate you!" I scream at him, totally livid. He lets up his chase and stares at me, hurt evident on his face. I almost feel bad, but I quickly march up to him. "I'm sorry but I refuse to be with someone, if all they are going to do is insult me."

Iggy looks down at me with a smirk playing on his lips. "Well, that sucks because I love you" Then I proceed to let my anger melt away as he kisses me softly on the lips. When we break apart Angel squeals and Gazzy looks like he might puke. We both look at each other and then quickly at the ground feeling super awkward and embarrassed. Iggy then proceeds to be his weird self and get down on one knee. "Nudge, would you do me the great honor of being my girlfriend?" He says with a dopey smile on his face. I immediately grab shirt and lift him up and proceed to jump on him, squealing.

"OMG yes! I would love to; oh we have to tell Max and Fang when they get back!" I say hugging him. Iggy tenses up and pulls away, looking into my eyes.

"About that, I don't think we should tell them just yet." He says slowly. He is probably afraid I might freak out on him again. I look up at him with question in my eyes. "I just don't think that Fang would take it well at all. I kind of want to have kids when I'm older and he protects you like an older brother, so could we hold off a little while, please?" He gives me the puppy dog eyes. Not as good as mine but, they will do.

"Fine." I give in and he sweeps me off my feet -literally- and kisses me. I instantly put my hands in his hair pulling him closer and opening my mouth letting him in when he his tongue move across my bottom lip.

We stay like that until Angel says "Max and Fang are coming!" We quickly jump apart and sit up. Max and Fang walk up and Fang starts unloading the food.

"Bon Appetite guys" Max says, eyeing us and our still flushed cheeks. I soon forget that when a nice hot meal is put in front of me, for the first time in days. We all seem to be more hungry than usual ever since the school incident. Come to think of it, we have all been kind of different since that horrible experience. _What's happening?_

**Hey guys, so I added some Niggy in there, because I just don't imagine Iggy and Nudge being as stubborn as Max and Fang in their quest to start a relationship. But, don't worry cause there will be Fax! Anyway, that was my first kissing scene I've written, so if you have some tips they would be greatly appreciated!**

**Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV**

We stayed around for a few more days until we were all rested enough to move on. Then, I announced my plan to a not-too-happy flock. I don't know why they won't accept the fact that we can't stay in one place; what about me being the LEADER do they not grasp?! Ugh, all this stress is making me like Nudge, how does she do this all the time? I mean really…

"But Max why can't we stay here? It's so warm even the birds are out! **(A/N: I just realized that was a pun so, no pun intended****)**And you know how birds love warm weather, we should enjoy it just like them Max! Can we go somewhere warm like a beach? With sand and water and seashells please please please please pleeease M-"

"Thank you Gazzy, now if that's what you want then fine we can go somewhere warm. Anyone have any _short_ suggestions?" I looked around. Everyone looked deep in thought. Fang though was just staring at me like _Why don't you make the decision, smarty pants? _I glared at him, he just smirked. I swear that boy… one day I just might kill him.

"How about we go to the Redwoods in California? I saw it on the nature channel Max they are really pretty, and tons of people visit them every day so we can even blend in and sleep." Angel looked at me her eyes were continuing to widen like a puppy… damn puppy eyes.

"Fine we can go there, if you all promise to stay together!" I look pointedly at Nudge. She always seemed to find her way to a sale wherever we go. They all nodded rapidly, I signaled for a U & A and we were off.

_**2 hours later**_

"Hey Iggy do know where we are?" I yelled since he was leading for some reason.

"Angel said it was in California so I'm going north!" I face-palmed, idiot.

"Iggy! California is west from Georgia!" Angel exclaimed. Well, based on our speed I'd say we will hit Canada any time now; Niagara Falls anyone?

"Max look! It's a waterfall, but it is not moving." Nudge said worriedly. _Oh how my life is so cliché_ "Oh it's just frozen, race you down!" She did a nose dive and landed at the top of the waterfall. "It's okay the ice is really thick. Come down you'll enjoy it! It's just like sledding; remember in Colorado when we went skiing at that resort with the fireplace in the middle and the big fluffy bears? Do you remember?" I'm sorry, how high up is this again? How does she have enough air to talk like that, she amazes me every time she opens her mouth.

"Let's stop and take a break, I know this isn't warm but let's just try to figure out where we are and where we are going to go." I dived down followed by the rest of the flock. As soon as we landed Angel and Gazzy were racing each other down the waterfall. "Be careful!" I called after them. "Alright guys, hey where did Iggy go? I thought he wanted to be a leader?" He always skips out on meetings, he should not be even considered one to give advice plus, Angel and Gazzy are both more mature than Iggy will ever be.

"We should visit Greenland, there is a safe house there that the Agency doesn't use anymore. And we need more supplies and an actual bed." Fang reasoned. He was right we have been using a lot of energy just flying around searching for a place to land. "Max, hellooo MAX!"

"What?! I'm thinking, quit being so impatient. That's a good idea but, the Agency could still be monitoring the safe house. Shouldn't we go somewhere the Agency doesn't own like the woods?" I asked frustrated.

"Oh you mean like the Redwoods? Oh wait we already tried that and look where we ended up, freaking Canada!" Fang yelled. The sounds echoed off every inch of the frozen waterfall sounding like a crowd of angry protesters. I stepped back, Fang never yelled, ever. He was breathing hard like he just ran a marathon. "I'm sorry it's just so frustrating! Why can't anything be simple?!" I softened.

I grabbed his chin and tilted it towards me, "It is okay, I'm frustrated too. But we will be fine; now, about that safe house. Do you think they might have heating and food?" I asked, now so numb I just wanted to get anywhere warm as fast as possible.

"I think it will have everything except food, it was retired almost two years ago." Fang informs me.

"Great let's go. Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge come here we're leaving!" I hear the sound of wings and Angel and Gazzy fly up looking a little blue. "Where are Iggy and Nudge?"

"I saw them go into the woods but, I haven't seen them come out yet." Gazzy says, worried about his best friend.

"Okay let's just go look for them in the woods, stay together no one else needs to get lost today." We all left searching through the woods, when I noticed the air in front of us become hazy. "What is this stuff?" I asked Fang.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH AND RUN!" Fang yells as my eyes widen in realization of what it is, sleeping gas. But it's too late; my last thought as my vision blacks out is _stay safe Iggy and Nudge_.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head as it recovered from a dog crate beating. Yes, that's right we were in the School, again. I looked around and saw my entire flock, even Nudge and Iggy. "Report" I say through my scratchy throat, ahh sleeping gas it not only knocks you out but also ruins your voice for up to 24 hours! Call now and you'll receive a free whack-job scientist!

Wow… just wow I actually thought that. Never mind, the flock murmured that they were "okay" and "good" but, they were just all disappointed to be back in this hell hole again. I bet real school isn't even this bad. The door opens and everyone's heads instantly snap towards the door. I glare when I see who it is, and I notice the flock do the same. We didn't want to believe it and I was still trying to convince myself, it wasn't true. But, that all went down the drain when he said my name.

"Why hello Maximum, fancy meeting you here."

**Ooh it's a cliff hanger! Sorry about being MIA these last weeks, the end of the semester really bites. Hope you like the chapter! Please review and there will be lots of background information revealed in the next chapter!**

**Read & Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Gears of Love:

_The door opens and everyone's heads instantly snap towards the door. I glare when I see who it is, and I notice the flock do the same. We didn't want to believe it and I was still trying to convince myself, it wasn't true. But, that all went down the drain when he said my name._

"_Why hello Maximum, fancy meeting you here."_

**Chapter 6**

**MAX POV**

"Can't say the same for you" I spat at him. I think my blood pressure just went up 500%. He frowns and attempts to greet Fang; he just stays silent. When he and Fang start a glaring war, which Fang is winning, I look around; no one else is in the room except the flock and him. I'll now take this moment to explain things. This man that we all hate deeply is none other than our 'father', trainer, and supposedly the person looking out for us, ladies and gentlemen; I give you, Jeb Batchelder.

I remember one time when I was sitting in my room; I had just turned eight when I was put into a group for training. My group was the strongest obviously, but everyone thought we were weird. Except one that is, Jeb, our handler. He would always support us no matter what and stand up to whoever tried to control us or hurts us. He was like our father.

Until now that is…

"I have missed you guys so much." Jeb says with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Good for you, tell it to someone who cares. And who doesn't want to tear your body apart limb by limb" I say, venom spilling from my mouth. "And if you could maybe talk to the director, we could use some paint to decorate. It just looks too much like crazy a-holes live here, you know?" Iggy bursts out laughing, with Nudge and Angel not far behind. I could feel Fang chuckling in the crate next to mine. Jeb was a tomato it was hilarious, and soon I was joining the rest of them, ritcl. **(A/N:** **R**olling **I**n **T**he **C**rate **L**aughing**. Get it?) **Jeb stormed out of the room with a look that could kill. Soon the laughter died down and everyone was turning to me.

"What is an a-hole?" Gazzy asked. His eyes were so blue and innocent, it was so cute! Ahem… excuse my girly moment. That of course sent Iggy into another laughing fit. Angel was laughing while Nudge tried, in vain, to explain to Gazzy what it was.

"Max." I turned to face Fang.

"What?"

"What are you planning on doing here?"

"I never planned on being here in the first place. But, I think we should learn more about what they did to us now that we are here anyway." Fang nods in agreement and turns back to the flock silently.

_**~1 Day Later~**_

An Eraser came barreling through the door. Probably a new one I thought, his coordination is worse than a drunken person's. "Mr. Batchelder wants to speak with you." More erasers come in and we were taken roughly to Jeb's office.

"No struggle Maximum? Seems unlike you, what are you planning on doing?" Jeb asks with a smirk.

"Nothing, for the moment as long as you tell me what I want to know." I say glaring at him with an unspoken threat lining my voice. He gestures for me to continue which the classic _I don't know what you're talking about face_. "What you did to us in this god forsaken place." I say calmly. I didn't spend 10 years in international intelligence for nothing.

"It simple Maximum, you got wings on your backs and plus, you became stronger and better humans you should be thanking me not plotting my demise." Jeb reasons as if that is the is the most obvious thing in the world. Like I would ever thank him. "I will make you a deal, you come back and work for us, and I will let your little friends go." He offered gesturing to the flock.

"Like hell you would, no deal!" I stood up furious and my flock followed. "They're my family, and I would never ever work for you or any of your sick friends ever again." I turned to leave when he grabbed my shoulder.

"You know you will have every international authority after you if you go rogue. I would think about that you don't want to do something you'll regret." Jeb cautioned with a caring tone.

I stalked up to him and looked him dead in the eye. "the only thing I regret is signing that contract ten years ago." Then I punched him and we prepared for a fight as erasers opened the door. _We're getting out of this hell hole._

_**~Time Skip~**_

I punched another Eraser's snout as he tried to grab me. We had been going at it awhile now but they just kept coming and coming. I looked around and saw everyone holding their own against these monsters.

"Max, duck!" Nudge yelled. I immediately ducked, and just a spilt second after, an Eraser was grabbing the air –with a vicious force- where my head used to be. I grabbed his arms pulled him down to the ground into a choke hold. Soon, he was unconscious and the number of Erasers dwindled, we were alone. For the moment anyway, the door we had wanted to open was locked, leaving us as sitting ducks in a building full of people wanting to KILL us. My life sucks.

Fang pushes me aside, and heads toward the door. "Hey!" I say, and Fang gives me an _Are you serious_? look combined with a _How come you didn't think of this? _look. I had a light bulb moment followed by a face palm moment. Then Fang proceeds to _break down _the door. Why didn't I think of that you ask? Well, I just so happen to be an idiot today.

We had been flying for hours when suddenly we flew right into a storm. The winds were pulling us each and every way and the rain was making it even harder to fly. We started to fall and I saw Gazzy go into Fangs arms to protect himself. I gestured Angel over and held her as I tried to slow down the fall. When I hit the ground my head landed on a boulder. My vision went blurry; the last thing I saw was a middle age Hispanic women and then my vision went black.

**Anyone who can guess who it is gets to meet the flock in the next chapter! Also if I could get 3 reviews it would be great, and I know more people than that read the story, so it shouldn't be too difficult. **

**Read & Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Fang POV**

Max is resting. We are in a medium sized, colonial style house. The flock likes it here, being in a real house. I do not. I know that Max will agree with me when she wakes up. We are supposedly in Arizona, the woman said that. She also said that we are welcome here for as long as we want. She knows we're mutants, and she left after treating Max. She is probably going to town and telling the press. I hate normal humans; all they do is break promises and hurt my family.

**MAX POV **

My head hurts a lot, and my back is killing me. All I remember is a woman staring at me after we crashed and I landed on a very hard rock.

"But Fang she's so nice and she helped Max! You have to let us stay!" I hear Angel plead.

"No." Fang said, a man of few words. **(A/N: the reason the beginning was so strange, Fang is not a big talker) **I decided this was as good a time as any to make my miraculous recovery. I opened my eyes and sat up. Or at least tried to, strong calloused hands pushed me down; the owner of these hands wore a smirk. I glared up at Fang, "doctor's orders" he said as his expression darkened. I knew Fang had a hard time trusting strangers but now that we were betrayed he definitely was wary of people. He had a hard life before the Agency.

_Flashback:_

_I stared across the newly furnished room at the boy who just walked in. He had black hair, eyes and clothes, but the reason I didn't feel welcomed was not because of that; but because of the aura of 'don't mess with me' surrounding him. But, my mother taught me to never be rude so I said hi anyway._

"_Hi, I'm Max" I said with a small voice. Gah! I'm so pathetic. Apparently he thought the same thing, judging by the smirk he shot my direction. _

"_Fang" He held his hand out for me to shake. Determined to prove my toughness I squeezed a bit too hard. "Ow." He said pulling away. "I'm sorry okay" I smirked; we were going to be great friends._

_End Flashback_

After that I learned that his "uncle" had murdered his mother and father while he was hiding in his room. That night and beyond he told me he felt wary of everyone, and with all the blood and violence he lost his childhood innocence. I have always had a special connection with Fang and now I'm pretty sure he is remembering the betrayals in his past.

"Oh good you're awake." A woman walked into my field of view with an obviously Hispanic heritage and a warm smile. "I'm Dr. Martinez and I was informed about your wings and your head injury. You should rest for at least two days; and your family is welcome here as well as you." She finished and turned toward the door as another younger girl (spitting image of her) walked in through the front door.

She comes into the room and stands next to her –presumably- mother. "Hi I'm Ella Martinez and I would be glad to help you with anything you need." I smile and introduce myself and my flock to both of them. Then Fang raises his hand.

"Could you show me where the bathroom is?" Fang asks, with curiosity visible on his face. _I wonder what he's up to_. After Dr. Martinez leaves, the doorbell rings and Ella rushes to get the door.

"Maxzie, are you ready for our sleepover? Did you bring the nail stuff and the make-up stuff? OH this is going to be so fun!" Ella is squealing and 'Maxzie' is bring all of her stuff in and taking it upstairs. "Mom, Maxzie and I are going upstairs call us when dinner is ready."

"Ella! Don't you want to introduce her to our guests?" Dr. Martinez says forcefully.

"Oh, yeah; Maxzie these are Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Max and Fang. And they are visiting for a few days." Ella says passively. It's blatantly obvious to me that she just wants to get upstairs to start her 'night of fun' with Maxzie. Speaking of whom is really nice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Maxzie!" She said in a cheery voice. After they go upstairs, we all turn our attention to Dr. Martinez.

"What would you like for dinner? I have fresh chocolate chip cookies in the oven for dessert but I am open to suggestions on the main course." She says, looking at us for our opinion on the food for our dinner.

"Mac & Cheese!" Gazzy yelled, excited to have a home cooked meal. Yeah, in case you didn't know I don't cook… at all.

"Yeah!" Nudge and Angel both yelled at the same time. This was followed by the ever so mature pyro brothers chanting "mac and Cheese, mac and cheese" for two minutes until Fang and I gave in. When Dr. Martinez went into the kitchen and the kids went off to 'their' room, Fang and I talked.

"I found a computer in the office, when Dr. Martinez took me to the bathroom. We should get Nudge to check it out later. We need to figure out what kinds measures the Agency is using to find us." Fang said. He was talking a lot and fast; a technique used often to throw off eavesdroppers, since from far away it's hard to pick up on the words. I nodded in agreement, upset that I couldn't do anything. But, Fang was always good at spying (and being stealthy) so it is probably best that he be the one doing the spying. Soon, Dr. M (as I have taken to call her) called us in for dinner. The macaroni was good, it was definitely from who knew how to cook, that's for sure. But…

**O**

**M**

**G**

THE COOKIES WERE AMAZING! They just melted in my mouth and they were perfect. I totally ate half the batch, and I now love Dr. M so much more! The flock and Ella and Maxzie and Dr. M all laughed at me. I heard Ella say something like 'wow I guess she's new to your baking huh?' but I was too wrapped up in the goodness to care.

After the uneventful rest of the evening, Dr. M, Ella and Maxzie all went to bed. I called everyone over to the couch for a flock meeting.

"Okay, Fang saw a computer that Nudge is going to look at. We are trying to find out what kind stuff the Agency has put up about us; so we can avoid them better." I tell them. Fang and Nudge left to go off down the creepy dark hallway while I tucked Angel and Gazzy in to the air mattresses in the room.

Iggy and I waited until Nudge and Fang came back. "It's good Max, and I will look it up tomorrow. But right now I'm tired." She hugs me and then she and Iggy go off to bed. Fang gets me settled on the couch and sleeps right next to me. Slowly sleep over came me as I thought about how important my family is to me, and I would do anything to protect them.

**I know I haven't updated, but I'm doing a double update this weekend so you better review because I need to know who you would like to meet Max (and Fang) in the next chapter. [P.S. not a good meeting.] Here are the choices: Sam would be really awkward (and embarrass himself), Dylan would be a typical player/jock and Ari would be a nasty arrogant pervert. Choose wisely. And a special thank you to Maxzie who reviewed and got put in the chapter! Now, as always…**

**Read & Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**MAX POV**  
"Bye mom!" I heard the door slam and my eyes snapped open. Geez, Ella impresses me with her consideration for my need of sleep; though she doesn't know that I am homeless and on the run so I'll let it slide… this time. I groggily rise out of bed and put on my sweatshirt over the shirt Dr. M let me borrow. As I made my way downstairs I saw Fang coming out of the bathroom, with an eight-pack?! Why is it getting closer to me? Fang grabs my chin and tilts it up so I'm looking at him; I consciously wipe drool from my lips.

"See something you like Maxie?" Fang teases. I hit him where the sun don't shine and he doubles over in pain.

"Why no Fang, no I do not." I say in a sickly sweet voice. I then smirk at him and continue my half-hearted trek down the stairs. At least it was half-hearted until I saw the ginormous stack of chocolate chip pancakes with syrup perfectly running down the sides like you see in a menu at IHOP! I only got hungrier as I noticed the bacon and sausage patties sitting next to them waiting to be eaten (by me).

"Oh my goodness Iggy! I didn't know you could cook like this, amazing!" I was snapped out of my reverie by Dr. Martinez complimenting Iggy while staring at the giant stack of food in amazement. I immediately sat down and started eating when Fang came down followed by the rest of the flock. Nudge was chattering non-stop as usual.

"The air mattresses were so soft it was like you were floating on air and I slept the whole night. Did you guys dream? I dreamed I was on this private island with Ig-" Nudge stopped herself short with a pointed look from Iggy. Hmm… interesting, the silence didn't last long however because she soon finds something else to talk about; a certain tall, dark and handsome person. What the heck is wrong with me today? "OMG Fang, why are you walking funny? And why is your face red? Hey why is everyone laughing?!" Nudge and Gazzy were staring in confusion at me, Angel, Iggy and even Dr. Martinez. Fang was glaring at us as we all were literally rolling on the floor laughing our butts off. Except Dr. M she was trying –and failing- to hide her laughs in her hand. Once everyone was settled down with a few remaining snickers here and there, we all sat down to eat.

"I have noticed that you all are in dire need of some new clothes, and I have decided to take you all shopping today." Dr. Martinez looks right at me, almost as if knowing I would object "and no excuses" which is entirely accurate of course, because we all know how much I just love shopping!

"Really?! OMG thank you so much I haven't been to the mall in ages! I really did need some new shirts these are so last season! Will you come with me Angel?" I think we all know who that was. Angel of course said yes and they both ran off to get ready claiming they had to look perfect to go to a place to make themselves look even more 'perfect'. Okay, so not their exact words but even Iggy and Gazzy were excited, probably because they would have to look at a month old stain every day. Gazzy actually kept a tally of how man days it had been since he spilled ketchup all over his shirt. The stain would be 45 days old today.

But, I wasn't alone because Fang was sitting there being all grumpy. Fang isn't your most social person, so going to a place with a lot of people is not his idea of a good time. I'm glad I'll have someone to share this terrible experience with. After breakfast the rest of us went upstairs to get ready to go to the mall.

~Time Skip~

We arrived at the mall after braving the highway traffic and hour drive to get here. We burst through the doors and instantly Nudge and Angel split off with Dr. M calling after them that she would be sitting in the lounge area located in the middle of the mall and to come if you needed anything. Soon after that Iggy and Gazzy went off to do something destructive no doubt. Fang and I were walking along silently when a girl with fiery red hair and a boy with sandy blond hair came up to us. The girl was instantly all over Fang and I instantly didn't like her. She pulled Fang over to a couch and started getting all touchy-feely, making me want to gag. I was about to go get Fang when a strong hand grabbed my arm and pulled my away. I wrenched my hand out of its grip. It was the blonde haired guy, why do I always know annoying people (except Dr. M of course)?

"Do you mind?" I say as I try to turn around for the second time he catches me off guard and smashes his lips down on mine. I struggle but he's a pro, blocking all of my limbs; I am trapped and he is a really bad kisser. He leans up to my ear to whisper something.

"I'm Dylan, what do you say we head back to my place hm?" He says trying to be sexy. The only person who sound sexy to me is Fang. Whoa what? Anyway speaking of Fang he takes it upon himself to rip 'Dylan' off me and answer his question with a much harder tone than I have ever heard from him accompanied by a lovely punch to the jaw.

"She'll have to miss it" He says before kicking him in the same place I kicked him this morning coincidentally. I've never seen Fang this pissed off, I mean he usually looks like he wants to hit something but that's just a wall to cover up his emotions. His anger is clearly showing in his face, usually it only happens when he's with me. "Stay away from my girlfriend got it?" Girlfriend? Though I'm confused, I strangely feel happy for him to be calling me his girlfriend, even though he probably doesn't mean it and it's just for show. I then look over to a shrieking girl (the one with the fiery red hair) who is complaining that Fang liked her so much better. However it wasn't lost on me that she was getting up off the floor meaning she either fell (which was entirely possible in those heels) or Fang pushed her off in disgust. I'm leaning toward the latter seeing as Fang is eyeing her with absolute disgust right now. Fang grabs my hand as we sprint to the nearest store and we find Nudge and Angel in the checkout line with a surprisingly small pile of clothes considering their fashion obsessed personalities. When they come out I ask Angel about it and she tells me that they didn't want to take advantage of Dr. Martinez's kindness. I almost started crying, I have raised them so well. Ahem, excuse me I am usually not that emotional.

We started heading back toward the lounge area where Iggy and Gazzy already were. Dr. M looked pleased that we bought some clothes and after inspecting our bags decided to take us home.

When we got in the house Nudge and Angel went to plan their outfits with all the stuff they had bought and Iggy began dinner. Fang was standing in the kitchen with Dr. M and Iggy obviously trying to avoid talking to me. It was working fine… till Iggy told him to move. At first Fang refused saying he had every right to be in this kitchen but then Iggy played the "I refuse to make dinner until you leave" card, and Fang was out. He awkwardly was reading a Women's Day magazine, trying to avoid talking to me; he paused to look up at the TV which was showing a red haired weather girl. That reminds me…

"So I'm your girlfriend huh?"

Fang groaned.

**A double update as promised! Dylan was more of a pervert but, I think it worked well. I wanted to add Lissa in as a trigger for Max to start thinking about Fang differently. Was Fang really improvising in the mall or does he really want Max to be his girlfriend? Only I know the answer! (Just kidding I have no idea I'll have to figure it out.) Read & Review!**

**2 Reviews = 2 weeks**

**4 Reviews = 1 week**

**8 Reviews = 4 days**

**10+ Reviews = ASAP**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**MAX POV**

"Max… Max wake up." Someone is whispering in my ear. If they know what's good for them, they'll leave now.

They start to nudge me. "Max wake up now…. C'mon Max" I angrily turn around and ignore them. Apparently they don't understand the implication of angrily turning around and ignoring them! And then in the blink of an eye I'm on the cold hardwood floor with a probably bruised head and very satisfied smirking Fang hold up the blanket that was keeping me warm. Keyword: was. He is so dead. I think he saw the murderous look in my eyes because he instantly turned to run but not before telling me there was a flock meeting in the office in 5 minutes.

I groaned, rubbing my head as I sat up and went to go get some coffee. I don't usually drink coffee, having my morning workout to get me pumped for the day out in the field, but now that I have tried it, I know exactly what Nudge is talking about. Only I hope to the heavens that I don't end up all energetic and unable to be quiet for more than five minutes like her.

Drinking my coffee in a mug I quietly walk to the office where the rest of the flock is waiting for me with various excitement levels. By which I mean, Fang looking as impassive as always, Nudge practically jumping up and down from excitement, Angel falling asleep again, and Iggy and Gazzy looking way too tired to even comprehend what is going to be discussed at this meeting. Speaking of which…

"Why are we all up at… 3 o'clock in the morning Nudge?" I ask. My annoyance is clear in my voice as take my seat next to Fang.

"Well I just thought that the news I have found was important and could possibly decide our future. A "thank you" would suffice; I mean you all don't have to be so grumpy! I was up all night working on this and all I get is a bunch of tired, ungrateful, blank stares from all of you?! That is just plain rude if you ask me and plus since you are being like this maybe I will just keep this ever important news to myself until you all are in a better mood to hear what I have to say!" Nudge finishes her rant, looking pleased. I'm not sure if it is because of the fact that she thought she just owned us, or that we actually let her finish her rant because we were all too tired to bother slapping a hand over her mouth.

Although I hate to admit it, she has piqued my interest. "I did not get woken up this early for nothing. Nudge what is this important news you have?"

"Well I was looking through the international law enforcement database and saw that a fugitive notice has been put out on us! In the USA of course only, so far but we should probably leave now since it hasn't become big news yet." Nudge explains with a sort of worried look on her face.

I sometimes wish I didn't have to be the leader because everyone looks at me with expectation of a brilliant plan, when the reality is that I just got this information at the same time they did. Thanks to Nudge, she sort of nudged me **(A/N: Get it? So cheesy…) **in the right direction with her suggestion of going out of the country. I stood up to address everyone -whom started talking once Nudge announced the news- and they instantly looked at me. See what I mean? It is so unnerving having people depend on you all the time, thank goodness I have Fang to lean on or we'd all be in trouble.

"Alright! I say we take Nudge's suggestion of moving out of the country. We will be going to Canada today; we're catching a cargo boat out of the docs this afternoon. Pack all you need and prepare to leave, we are leaving within the hour" I say in my "it's my decision and not yours" voice. That's the perk of being a leader… no one back talk you.

With that everyone left to go pack up all one backpack of stuff they had. And I turned to look at Fang who was surprisingly looking a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. I was concerned, I mean Fang NEVER shows emotion and now he looks like he is about to cry. As soon as the words come out of my mouth his face goes back to the impassive look he always has on his face.

"Nothing… I'm going to go pack." He gets up to leave but, I stop him.

"Fang I saw your face! Your façade doesn't fool me. Now what is wrong, why are you sad?" I make sure my concern overrides my annoyance in my voice. I need him to open up to me.

"I just this is the first time we really have done things normal teenagers do… and it was just nice to relax for once." Fang looks so broken now. It is quite surprising considering that he is usually a passive, stoic person, but something must have really bothered him.

"Where is all this coming from?" Fang turned to me suddenly, anger written on his face.

"Did you think to tell them we were leaving?" I was speechless. "No right? Because we are just going to up and leave them, just like the Agency did to us…" Fang looks down at me with pain in his eyes. "They were nice to us; they took care of you, of us. How can we just leave?"

"Fang I know that you were betrayed in the past but telling them… it would just endanger them more! Especially since they would have been hiding fugitives! Think about their safety Fang" I am determined to pull us both together! I'm going to leave a note to thank them; my mother didn't raise me to have no manners.

Fang nods and then he went to go get ready. Wow that whole exchange was totally not expected at all… weird. I gather my three outfits and stuff them all in my backpack.

I walk to the door where everyone else is waiting and we all go out of the door. I look around the friendly house where we had spent so many normal times and then close the door.

_Here we go_.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating, I have to be in the mood to write otherwise it is crap. I didn't want to force you guys to deal with all my bad writing. So review if you want FAX or Niggy in the next chapter!**

**Read & Review!**

**P.S. 5 reviews and the chapter will be up tomorrow!**


End file.
